


A Winter Solstice in Queens, New York

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aunt May is the best, M/M, Peter is an Idiot, Soulmate AU, peter is bi, soulstring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Once a year on the winter solstice a string connecting you and your soulmate appears. Now that Peter is 18 he is allowed to go out and find his one true love.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Winter Solstice in Queens, New York

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on and off writing this for ages but have come to a bit of block of what to write so I'm hoping if any of y'all write some messages I might get motivated to finish it xx 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Every time Peter shot web out of his web shooters he thought it was soulstring. Obviously his was stupid. Peter always knew when he was going to shoot web, and yet he always thought for a second, it would lead him to his soulmate.

When the solstice came around he was beyond excited. Finally it was December 21st and he was 18. The soulstring, which showed itself every winter solstice, was a gold string that connected everyone with their soulmate. It is customary that you wait until your 18th birthday until you follow your soulstring. Everyone under 18 aren't even allowed out on the 21st. Peter thought that this was stupid. Why should they in the twenty first century abide to laws from arthurian times? Despite this he still stayed in every winter solstice with the company of his aunt May. His aunt May had been staying in every December 21st after Ben died. It broke Peter's heart to see her, an adiment smile still on her face, ignoring the golden thread reaching from her pinky to the sky.

Last year Peter almost broke the rules, his spider senses helping him sneak out and follow the golden string. But a few blocks from the apartment he stopped. He didn't want to introduce himself to his one true love like this. Yes, he was spiderman and spiderman was him but he didn't want his soulmate to think of him as spiderman who sneaks out and breaks the rules. First he will introduce himself as Peter. Then as spiderman.

The moment the clock stickes 12 Peter and May are still up. They watch as a gold string pokes through the key hole of the front door, lazily flying towards peter, before rapping itself neatly around his pinky finger. 

“I’ll go get some sleep” Peter says after a long silence.

Peter had made his way halfway across the room when Aunt May said “Peter. Your Spidey suit is hangning up in the bathroom”

Peter smiles, he couldn't get anything past aunt May. He went back and kissed her on the cheek “Thanks May”.

As soon as he got his suit on he climbed out of the window. His string seemed to stretch out for a while so he decided to go to the highest point he could find in order to see if the string stretched out of the city. It turns out the string didn't even stretch out of queens. He sat on the side of the building, he knew the street was Neds, as he often stopped there on his way home. He contemplated going nearer to see where his soulmate lived. He probably knew them as he almost knew everyone in queens, at least as Spiderman. Of course he wasn't going to actually try and meet his soulmate now. He was going to meet his soulmate as Peter and Peter wakes up at a normal time not one in the morning. But there would be no harm in going a bit closer was there?

Peter gave in. He swung down, following the string. There weren't many people about, only some teenagers on bikes, out on ‘adventures’ as it were. As Peter got closer he realised that his soulmate lived very near Ned. 

Maybe Ned knows them? He thought, that would help. Ned could tell him what they liked and stuff. As Peter smung even closer he realised they lived in the same building as Ned. 

Maybe it's that cute girl who lives above Ned! She was very pretty with with wavy brown hair. Her dad was also Italian, Ricardo, so she spoke Italian which was something they had in common. There was also the boy who lived across the hall to Ned. Meirion! It was some sort of european name but couldn't quite remember what country exactly but he did remember that the boy was very lanky. He had to duck under doorways but compared to Peter he was just a bit taller. He was also very cute and funny. He loved Star Trek like Peter and his favorite author was Adam Silvera and he thought that Peter was hilarious.

Peter began to smile, hoping that it was Meirion. Excitedly Peter climbed to Meirion’s window but his string didn’t lead him through the window. No, it led him across to a window he knew too well. Ned’s. And it suddenly hit him. 

Ned was his soulmate.

In a trance Peter swung back towards his apartment. He flew through the window, taking his suit off and landing in bed. Finally, in the safety of his bed he let out a sob. He loved Ned so much. It was so obvious that it was him. But it also couldn’t be him. Ned deserved better than him. Peter was dangerous, he could be killed by some crazy monster at any moment and Ned would be left without a soulmate. Or worse someone could find out that Ned was his soulmate and go kill Ned as revenge! 

As Peter fell into a hazy sleep he promised himself that he wouldn’t let Ned find out that they were soulmates.

****

“Good Morning Sleepy Head!” Aunt May sang as she opened his curtains. “So tell me everything! Who is it?”

“Umm I don’t know” Peter rubbed his eyes.

“Oh so you’re telling me you stayed here all night not swinging around after your soulstring.”

“Its just really long, yeah, it goes out of the city and I wanted to be back before you woke up”

“Sure” Aunt may said, unimpressed “Well if they suddenly turn up in New York make sure I’m the first to know”

“Will do”

“And Peter?”

“Mhmm”

“If it’s a boy, you know I won’t be mad right?”

“Yeah, Aunt May, I know” Peter smiled. Aunt May kissed him on the cheek and went out. 

Almost straight away Peter’s phone began to ring. Without looking who it was he answered.

“Hello?”

“Peter!”

“Ned” Peter gulped.

“So who are they?”

“Wh- Whose who?”

“Your soulmate! Don’t tell me you haven’t found them yet!”

“No I just… Have you found yours?” Peter asked quietly.

“No I just got up, I’m gonna go out soon though, once mom stops crying”

“Okay guess I’ll see you later”

“Bye Peter, send me a picture of them asap!”

“Okay Ned”

Peter put down the phone and flopped down on his bed. Ned was so excited but when he got to the end of his string all he’d find is Peter. Unless…

Peter jumped up and tugged his spider suit over his feet. Once he got everything on he called to aunt May to say he was going out and without a second thought jumped out of the window.

Once he got outside though he realised he didn’t know where he was going. His first instinct was to go hide on the top of a building or something but then Ned might see his string go towards the sky and he might get the idea.

Maybe if he just got to the furthest part of the city from Ned, Ned wouldn’t be able to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> please leave a comment and a kudos especially if you would like more  
> Thanks so much for reading  
> Gwen xx


End file.
